


Mission: Unlikely

by Katana20034, ObserverFuck



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is very confused, Ace is a dork, Ace isn't a jerk, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bilingual Character(s), Crack, Cyborg has a microwave accident, Does it count as self-insert? Probably, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French cursing, French-speaking Character, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Japanese-Speaking Character(s), Jax flirts with a robot, Jax gets sad, Jax has a Mello Yello addiction, Katana gets shipped against her will (dangit sis), Katana has a Faygo addiction, Katana just needs a nap, M/M, Memes, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Murdoc is out of prison, Murdoc means well, Original Character(s), Other, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Pillow Fights, Possessive Behavior, Pretty sure this might count as self-insert, Protective Murdoc Niccals, Rescue Missions, Robots suck they die so easily, Sisters, Skyrim References, Soda Addiction, Sorry this is taking so long to write, This is mostly for our own entertainment, Timeskip, Two sleep-deprived sisters to the rescue, but by that we mean us, i'm gonna get payback for sis shipping me against my will, i'm out of tag ideas jax you can add more if you want, oh well, plastic beach, tbh we both are, these peeps just really like their soda, this was just a dumb idea we had, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana20034/pseuds/Katana20034, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: 2D has been trapped in the submarine under Plastic Beach for long enough. Katana and Jax decide a rescue mission is in order. It doesn't go as planned. Turns out Murdoc is just really possessive. Katana is so done with everything. Jax flirts with a robot. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Prologue- A message from the authors (or at least one of us)

Bonjour! Katana (Katana20034) here. Just letting you guys know that this is gonna be a bit different from some of the things Jax (MasterLeaks) and I have previously written. We had this idea, where it was like, "Hey, what if we tried to rescue 2D from Plastic Beach?" and then made it a thing. This is mostly for our own amusement. Expect minor ooc moments, and some moments where not everyone is speaking English. Also, Jax and I are both 2doc shippers, but y'all should know that by now. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy... whatever this is! \\(^o^)/

-Katana


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it to the island with Katana, Jax manages to find 2D. The question is; can they get him back to the sub while Katana distracts Murdoc and Cyborg...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey~ Jax here. Hope you like this first chapter. Just to clear something up, I have different people in my life that call me by different pronouns based on what makes them comfortable, so I put my pronouns as them/they in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"I think we're headed the right way," a scrawny kid said to their sister who stood close by in the submarine. The kid, Jax, was short and wore a simple outfit consisting of a black tank top with black shorts and boots. They adjusted their circular glasses before setting down a telescope. Katana replied, "I should hope so. It's been nothing but ocean for the past two hours. They certainly didn't make this easy to find."

Katana had messy, brown hair with a few streaks of blonde from previous dye jobs. She wore a blue void hoodie and jeans with boots of her own. Her brown eyes watched Jax navigate as they grinned. "Right? If I see any more ocean, I think I'll drown in my own tears. Anyway, I think I can see the island," Jax bantered, handing Katana the telescope. She looked through it, spotting the island. "That looks like it. Kind of hard to miss a big hunk of plastic in the middle of the ocean," she remarked, once again setting the telescope aside. "Very true," the shorter of the two agreed. "Full speed ahead, I guess."

"Indeed. I assume he's probably still cooped up in that little sub under the island," Katana muttered before increasing the speed of the sub. She began to hum the familiar tune of 'Running in the 90's', and Jax began to hum along. The two shared a humorous moment when the brunette pulled out her phone to blast the bop as they traveled. Eventually, they arrived at the island, so they pulled up as quietly as possible to keep their presence unknown. Jax turned to face their companion. "Alright, what's the plan?" Katana walked closer. "I'll try to keep Murdoc and Cyborg distracted. You find 2D and get him to our sub. This place is gonna get attacked by those pirates in a few hours, so we don't have much time," Katana informed. Jax nodded. "On it."

The two split up, Jax making their way to the sub where they knew the vocalist was being kept. They snuck in easily, silence surprisingly being something they were good at when it was needed. They made their way to 2D's room where the vocalist sat on the bed, his knees tucked to his chest. When he heard the sound of someone busting the lock to his door, he looked up to see Jax forcing their way into his room. "THERE you are! Jeez, that was a hassle," they huffed as they walked over to him. "Alright, let's do this. Come on," they urged. Stu's face had confusion written all over it. "Wait- what? Who are you-? What's going on?" he stuttered out. Jax rolled their eyes, but smiled a little at his innocent nature. 

"We're hauling ass! That's what's going on... Oh! And my name is Jax," they introduced cheerfully as if a brutal pirate attack wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "How did you even get on the island?" 2D asked. "Did Murdoc kidnap you too?" Jax stuck out their hip to show the pistol on their belt. "Uh, no. I'd destroy him. Now let's go!" They took him by the wrist and led him into the hall. He stumbled along at first, but followed anxiously behind, jumping when a loud sound rang out from upstairs. 

"What's that?" he asked, looking up. "That, my friend, is the sound of a diversion," Jax said, smirking, but 2D looked concerned. "You didn't come alone?" The shorter kid laughed. "'Course not! Can't have a rescue mission without my partner in crime~" they chuckled, continuing to move as the sound of a bottle shattering sounded from above them. A lot of French swears followed suit. Naturally, Stuart seemed worried about the commotion. "I have no idea what she's saying, but she sounds mad," he spoke as he looked up again, his eyes holding fear within their dark caverns. Jax wasn't phased at all. "Oh, yeah. She does that. We're supposed to randezvous at our sub when she gets done with the pickle," they informed loudly over the noise.

"What about Cyborg? She'll probably shoot at your freind," the fearful vocalist's voice cracked slightly as his brows furrowed farther. Still not showing any concern, the smaller pianist shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about her. She'll shoot right back." The sound of a screech and triumphant French mixed with English signaled the close of the two's little battle from above. "I don't think I've ever heard Murdoc scream that loudly..." Bur, the words were lost under the singer's breath, and Jax managed to make it to the sub with 2D in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay! Kudos and comment are appreciated! ♡


	3. Time For An Ass Whooping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katana goes to "distract" Murdoc and Cyborg. A lot of French cursing ensues. Murdoc gets yeeted. Katana needs to chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's what was happening upstairs! I hope this turned out okay! I tried not to make it as short as most of the chapters from my prior fics, since I seem to have a habit of doing that. Though It probably still ended up being pretty short. Oh well. Hope y'all like this chapter! It alternates between Murdoc and Katana's perspectives as needed.  
> (It was fun to kick Murdoc's ass in the rp)  
> -Katana

When the two arrived at Plastic Beach and made their way inside, Katana went upstairs to track down Murdoc. Her job here was simple. Keep him and Cyborg occupied so Jax could break 2D out. Then meet back up at their submarine. Katana muttered under her breath as she made her way through the current Gorillaz HQ, not caring so much about stealth since the idea was to distract the bassist anyways. According to what they'd been able to determine prior to arriving, Murdoc was upstairs in some sort of control room. It didn't take very long to find it. Katana stood outside the door for a moment, debating how best to go about this. She didn't know if Cyborg was in the room as well or not. She kept the gun on her waist at the ready, just in case. After a few moments of deliberation, she decided on a simple enough plan. Once she felt she was ready, Katana stepped back a bit, standing about 3 feet from the door. She took a deep breath, put one hand on the gun, and kicked open the door, a combat boot slamming against the hard wood and forcing the door off it's hinges. It hit the door with a loud crash, and the band leader himself, Murdoc Niccals, jumped in surprise.

Murdoc whirled around at the sound of the door hitting the floor. He came face to face with a total stranger. How had she found Plastic Beach? And somehow broken in without alerting Cyborg? He took this chance to examine her. She was about 5'5". A gun was visible in a holster at her waist, and this stranger smirked at his shocked reaction.

"What the- Who the hell are you!?" The satanist exclaimed, startled.

"Je m'appelle Katana, and I'm about to kick your ass so hard your grandchildren will feel it," the girl responded. Her voice carried a slight southern accent.

The older of the two in the room was confused by this exchange, but took the opportunity to put up his fists and yell for backup. "Oi, Cyborg! Assistance required!"

Sure enough, Cyborg Noodle walked in only seconds later. The robot took in the sight of the door, and the intruder, drawing her gun immediately upon realizing the situation.

"Cyborg! Intruder alert! Get 'er!" Murdoc called out.

"Merde," the newcomer said. Murdoc had no idea what that meant. The second that Cyborg Noodle opened fire, the intruder, who apparently called herself Katana, drew her own gun and fired as well, diving behind a computer console. The two exchanged fire for some time, while Murdoc took shelter under the table so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Katana began to make her way around the room, keeping close to the wall. Once she was about 10 feet away from the robot, she dashed forward, and, at the last minute, sidestepped around to Cyborg's right. She lifted her leg and kicked with as much force as she could at the gun. She managed to knock the gun out of Cyborg's hands, and they both dove for it. Katana got to it first and picked it up, sprinting around to Cyborg's back and pressing the gun right up against the robot's spine, directly between the shoulderblades.

"Baisez-vous, Murdoc!" Katana exclaimed victoriously.

"Um... Sorry, I don't speak Italian-" Murdoc began, before being interrupted by the younger girl once again.

"It's French, actually. Besides, it's not like I'm here to kill you or anything. Though, I certainly could if the situation required it." She smirked.

"Mmmmm...Nice try!" He replied before throwing a beer bottle at her head. His aim was rusty, though, and he missed, the bottle hitting the wall and shattering with a loud crash. He really should have tried better to stay in shape, in hindsight. "Shit..."

The girl looked at the remains of the bottle, then at Murdoc. "Quoi. You really need to work on your aim. But more importantly, let's skip all this unnecessary fighting and cut to the chase of why I'm here. Why are you keeping 2D locked up down there in that submarine?"

The band leader relaxed just slightly. "Because I can, and that's all you need to know."

"Mm. Well that's a load of connerie. You do realize the poor guy is scared to death, all alone, down there?" She tilted her head, placing her hands on her hips.

Murdoc rolled his mismatched eyes, took a swig from a bottle he had prepared to throw, then tossed it into a trash can. "Isn't it obvious? If I don't keep 'im locked up, he'll just leave on his own. Now, I'm no cheesy romantic, but... Oh, whatever! You can't have a band without more than one person, yeah?" He said defensively.

Katana analyzed him, dark brown eyes meeting his. She then smirked and put both guns away. "Wow, okay, I was right. You are a dork."

"Oi-! Speaking of, you didn't happen to come alone, did you...?" Murdoc asked hopefully. If he was lucky, this girl was the only person he would have to worry about. The intruder in question chuckled, which wasn't very reassuring.

"None of your business, enfoiré." Murdoc was pretty sure she just insulted him in another language. She continued, "Now, the other reason why I'm here. Let me just make one thing clear to you." She sprinted forward, a blur of movement, and suddenly Murdoc found himself being pushed back into the wall with two feminine hands in a tight grip around his neck, squeezing slightly enough to hinder his breathing. He was fortunate that she didn't have much in the way of fingernails due to biting them, or they'd be digging in to his skin right now. He choked slightly, but smirked at the girl, raising his eyebrows somewhat.

"Kinky~" he managed to tease with his limited breath.

"Oh shut up and listen, fils de pute. This place is about to be overrun by pirates in, oh, say an hour. Trust me, I spotted them on the way here. If you try to fight back, you're gonna lose. Badly. If you want to live, with all body parts intact and unharmed, I suggest you and the robot come with me." Murdoc moved a shaking hand to grab her wrist, the green clashing against her almost ivory skin. He managed to get a decent grip, and pulled her hands from his neck, slightly throwing them aside. He took a big, shaky inhale before responding.

"And why the hell should I trust you?"

He would soon regret asking.

"Let's just say you're not gonna have much choice if you decide to stick around here. Nobody else knows where the hell this island is, so I'm all the help you're gonna get. I'm honestly surprised you didn't even notice my arrival, or question the fact that I knew where this place was. Also..." She trailed off, pulling out one of the guns quickly. She fired a warning shot at him, barely missing his head. "I don't doubt that you're now aware of what I'm capable of. So it's either come with me, be protected from the pirates, and live to see your boyfriend again, or stay here and die a violent and painful death alone. Well, aside from the cyborg."

Murdoc flinched at being shot at. "Sweet Satan-! Will ya put that thing away?!" The paler girl did, but kept it visible. "Alright, alright- we gotta get the dullard first-"

Katana interrupted him. "Don't worry. My sister is already taking care of that part. We're due to rendezvous at the sub in... Laissez-moi juste vérifier l'heure ici... About ten minutes."

"So you didn't come alone. Great..."

Katana glanced around the room, her eyes falling on the window. "Well, we need to get to the ground floor as soon as possible, so..." She approached him. Murdoc felt his nerves spike.

"What are you doing-"

He was cut off, because she grabbed him by the shirt collar and walked briskly to the window, forcing it open with one hand. She then lifted the older man over her head and chucked him out, head first. She grabbed Cyborg by the wrist and, with a running start, also jumped out the window. The three landed in a pile of trash, the girls on their feet, Murdoc right on his ass. Katana brushed herself off before stepping off of the pile. "Alright, let's get a move on. I think I bought Sis enough time to break 2D out of that room, so they should be on the ground floor by now. We'll meet them halfway. Allons-y!"

"Ow-! My arse-" The bassist stood. "Lead the way, German-speaking twat."

"C'est français, vous l'idiot." Sure enough, though, the girl led the way to the main hallway. They rounded a corner, and Murdoc and the other two spotted two figures further down the hall. One was shorter and unfamiliar, Murdoc assumed this must have been the "sister" Katana spoke of. The other was quite clearly 2D, the vocalist's blue hair standing out, the man himself standing much taller behind the stranger. Katana waved to the one Murdoc didn't recognize, and called out.

"Yo sis, I took care of the situation with the pickle!" 2D jumped back in surprise at the yelling, having not noticed the three approaching them. His empty eyes fell on Murdoc and widened with slight fear. He tried to hide behind the stranger, despite being way too tall to hide behind the individual in question.

"Oh thank god- wait... Why do you have him with you...?" Katana's sibling asked. They narrowed their eyes at her. "Katana..." They then put an arm out to defend 2D, despite being way smaller.

"Well, we can't exactly just leave him here to die. I know it wasn't part of the original plan, but I mean, c'mon."

The stranger sighed and facepalmed. "Ugh... He's the one who locked this kid up in the first place!"

"He's also his boyfriend-" Katana shrugged.

"Katana, we are not taking the pickle."

Ten minutes later, all five of them sat in the small sub, Katana driving, Jax— as they had introduced themself earlier— and Cyborg sitting directly behind her, Murdoc and 2D sitting in the back.

Jax sighed, glancing briefly at Murdoc before narrowing their eyes at Katana. "I get to keep the cyborg."

"Deal," Katana replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are encouraged and appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think it was ever clarified, so if anyone is wondering, in the roleplay, Jax played Murdoc and I played 2D and Cyborg. Pretty much all the dialogue you see here is straight from the rp. I know I have a habit of writing really short chapters, but I'm trying to get better about that. I also apologize for typos and errors due to me not picking up on them because I write these at like 1AM, or typos due to my stupid autocorrect. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the delay in getting these up, sis got sick and I got overworked. That seems to happen to the two of us a lot. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling. I'll shut up now. See you guys in the next chapter!   
> ^-^  
> -Katana (Katana20034)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I need a nap. Merde.


	4. I Almost Died!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads home, and a missing person shows up. Katana is so very done. And quickly becoming the only one who's still single. More language shenanigans. More shenanigans in general, tbh. This whole chapter is just shenanigans. All the shenanigans. All of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. A lot of stuff happened, including 413, which as a filthy Homestuck I had to celebrate. Hope y'all like it! -Katana

As Katana drove the submarine through the expanse of water in front of them, she glanced over her shoulder at the four individuals sitting behind her. She gestured to Murdoc with her hand while looking at Jax. 

 

“Sans ces pirates, on n’aurait pas dû le sauver, zut alors.” 

 

Murdoc groaned in frustration. “Will you cut it out with the Spanish!?” 

 

“To be honest, just ‘zut alors’ in general towards those guys. And Murdoc, for the millionth time, it’s French, you knavish, eye-offending, sour-faced, rotten eggshell. Pour que vous puissiez la sucer, mon bon monsieur!” Katana replied, briefly glancing at the bassist. Nearby, Jax choked on their Mello Yello and began laughing. 

 

“S’il continue comme ça, je le jette dans l’océan pendant au moins une heure. Ce mec est un connard, je jure que je vais lui fourrer une grenade dans le cul,” Katana continued, turning to look where she was driving again.

 

“Uh… what is she saying?” 2D chimed in, confused. 

 

“Sweetie, not even I can understand ya. English please~,” Jax suggested to their sister. 

 

Katana smirked. “Just talkin’ ‘bout how Mur- _ dick _ over here is an ass,” the melodica player joked. 

 

As predicted, Murdoc shot up in his seat and glared at the back of her head. “Oi-!” He yelled.

 

“You had that one coming,” Katana responded, deadpan.

 

The satanist growled and sat back next to 2D, sulking. Stu looked at him and shrugged. 

 

“I mean, she’s right you know,” the vocalist teased. Murdoc rolled his eyes, but smiled a little at that. Jax set down their soda and turned to face the two guys. 

 

“Get a room-!” they exclaimed jokingly.

 

“Pretty sure their room is about to get blown up by cannonballs, they’re gonna need a new one,” the taller girl remarked. Stu was currently red in the face. Murdoc smirked at him. Jax rolled their eyes.

 

“Oh good lord,” they sighed, turning to look at Cyborg. “Some people, amirite?” Cyborg sighed and nodded. Murdoc looked at 2D a couple of times, before moving a small piece of plastic out of his spiky blue hair. The singer noticed and looked at him, then blushed slightly. 

 

“Oh- uh, thanks, Muds-” he said, almost stumbling over his words. 

“Yeah, yeah,” the bassist replied. Jax, ignoring the two, yawned and casually laid down, their head on Cyborg’s legs. The robot didn’t seem to protest, looking down and smiling at them. The shorter individual smiled back and closed their eyes. Meanwhile, Stuart leaned against his boyfriend. Katana, quickly becoming the only single person in the submarine, glanced at the scene behind her, then rolled her eyes and just kept driving. Murdoc put an arm around his bluebird, pulling him close. 

 

“About the whole whale thing…” the older man began, trailing off before continuing. “I didn’t think it would scare you that much. I guess what I’m getting at is- I’m sorry, dullard. I guess, uhh… I guess I just didn’t want ya leavin’ me again-”

 

2D looked up at him, then nuzzled up against his neck. “S’alright… just was a little scary…” he went quiet after that. Murdoc kissed the top of his head. 

 

“Sorry, love.” Jax took the opportunity to make purposefully loud snoring noises, effectively ruining the pair’s moment. The satanist rolled his eyes at said noise. The younger girl driving looked over her shoulder, seemingly just as annoyed. 

 

“Really, Sis? While I’m trying to drive?” she asked. Cyborg didn’t seem to mind. Jax made a noise akin to a broken Windex bottle. 

 

“Holy merde- So help me-” Katana began, but didn’t finish the thought. 

 

“She doesn’t seem to find it annoying~,” Jax teased, poking the robot’s cheek. Katana then remembered she was the one driving, and got an idea. Suddenly, she swerved the wheel to one side, making the submarine tilt sharply in the process and sending a few things sliding across the floor of the sub. All the passengers immediately, for lack of a better word, lost their shit. 

 

“Satan-!” Murdoc cried out.

 

Jax screamed. “Sis-!” they exclaimed, barely managing to avoid sliding across the submarine floor as well. 

 

“Il a appelé le remboursement!” their younger sister replied, grinning. 

 

“なに!?” Katana just hummed Cell Block Tango under her breath and tried not to laugh. 2D clinged to Murdoc so he didn’t fall out of his seat and slide across the submarine. The bassist, in turn, held him tight while glaring at Katana. Cyborg simply seemed vaguely annoyed by the situation. The brunette glanced at Murdoc. 

 

“Try me, pute~” The satanist simply held up his middle finger in reply, and then put both arms around 2D. 

 

“Très bien, vous l’aurez voulu!” Katana then swerved the wheel in the opposite direction. Murdoc fell over his boyfriend, who landed on his back on the seat. “Don’t screw with the driver, dumbass.” 

 

Jax ended up in the cyborg’s lap. “Welp- this is embarrassing,” they said. 

 

Meanwhile, Murdoc was inches away from Stu’s face. Katana smirked and muttered “Nailed it~” to herself quietly. The taller man looked at his band leader for a moment, then pushed up slightly on his elbows and kissed him briefly. Murdoc smiled into the kiss. At the same time, Cyborg smiled and booped Jax on the nose with a finger. 

 

“Alright, let’s get y’all to the mainland so y’all can get a room,” Katana said, trying and failing to suppress her laughter. 

 

“I like the idea of that,” Murdoc said, backing off of 2D and helping him up. The skinny man’s face was bright red. 

 

“I’m getting you back for this later, though,” Cyborg chimed in, pointing at Katana. 

 

“I’ll join you on that-” Jax remarked.

 

“I’d like to see you try!” The taller of the siblings exclaimed, smirking. 

 

Her older sibling swung their legs. “Bet-” 

 

“Merde- Wait, Sis, not right now, I’m driving.” Jax smirked and shrugged, leaning on the cyborg and once again closing their eyes.

 

A few hours later, they all arrived back at the mainland.

 

“Alright, there’s a car we left parked ‘round here somewhere, we can take it to me and Jax’s place and y’all can crash there for a while, I guess,” Katana said, putting her hands in the pockets of her hoodie as she climbed out of the submarine and walked along the docks. “And no, Murdoc, I’m not letting you drive,” she quickly added. 

 

“Damn-” the man in question said. Cyborg picked up Jax. Meanwhile, their younger sister headed to the car and plopped down in the driver’s seat. Jax sat in the passenger seat with Cyborg Noodle, saying “There’s always room for a robot.” Katana rolled her eyes. 2D climbed in the back, Murdoc climbing in next to him. After driving to the house, the brunette stopped the car and glanced over her shoulder. 

 

“Alright losers, get outta my car,” she joked. 

 

Jax leaned up off of the robot with an “Ack-”

 

Stu had almost fallen asleep on Murdoc’s shoulder during the car ride. He sat up, a little dazed. 

 

“Mm- wha-?” he muttered, looking around. 

 

Murdoc ruffled his teal hair, “C’mon dullard.”

 

Stuart, still sleepy, rubbed at his dark eyes a bit. “Mmmkay,” was his only response. Katana got out of the car and headed to the house, Jax getting out and following with Cyborg soon after. 2D followed, then Murdoc, lazily. Katana didn’t bother with the lock or anything, just kicked open the door and headed inside. She then went straight to the kitchen. 

 

“Imma grab a Faygo, y’all figure out where you’re sleepin’, I guess. We’ve only got one guest room, and I ain’t sharing my room,” the girl stated as she rounded the corner.

 

Jax shrugged. “I’m keepin’ the robot.” They slung an arm around Cyborg just as Katana came back from the kitchen, grape Faygo in hand.

 

“2D and Murdoc can share the guest room, then.”

 

“Fine by me~,” Murdoc chimed in. 

 

“Wait, is it really okay for us to just crash at your house?” Stu asked. Jax casually went to the kitchen and came back with a Mello Yello. The two siblings always tried to keep the house stocked with the two sodas, since they basically had an addiction to their respective soft drinks. 

 

“Anyways, I’m headin’ up to my room, au revoir, scrubs~” the Homestuck fan said. 

 

“おやすみ~” Jax said, but then paused for a moment. “Or...good day…? I don’t know.” They shrugged. 

 

A few hours passed, everybody going about their business. Katana somehow managed to only threaten Murdoc with a knife twice. Jax had fallen into a light nap on Cyborg’s legs once more, who watched TV in the meantime. 2D was watching the TV as well, sitting in one of the chairs. Suddenly, the door burst open, loudly waking Jax. Katana, who was in the kitchen, came into the living room brandishing a chef’s knife, having been cooking dinner. Everyone turned to the door to see none other than Noodle herself standing there in the doorway. Cyborg initially took up a fighting stance, now extremely confused. 2D fell out of his seat.

 

“Satan…!” Murdoc breathed out. 

 

“I almost died-! But I’m  _ home! _ ” Noodle said cheerfully. 

 

Stuart stood up and ran to hug her, exclaiming “We thought you were dead!”

 

Noodle jumped into his arms. “Toochi!” she cried, smiling. 

 

“How the hell did she even find our house?” Katana asked, confused. 

 

“No idea…” Jax replied. Cyborg was pretty much twice as confused as anyone else in the room. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re alive! It’s been so long!” Stu said, overjoyed. Murdoc smiled, Noodle giggled happily. Katana put the knife away, decided she might as well introduce herself, and stepped forward.

 

“I’m surprised you found us. Name’s Katana, by the way,” she said. 

 

Noodle hopped back down to the floor. “I’m Noodle. Nice to meet you!” 

 

Murdoc couldn’t take it anymore. He went up to the guitarist and swept her into his arms. “Good to have you back, love,” he said. 

 

Noodle’s expression brightened even further as she hugged him. “Mudzy!”

 

Katana smiled and sat down on the couch. “Well, looks like we need to adjust the rooming arrangements again. But for now, I’ve got to ask. How’d you find us?” she said, looking at Noodle. 

 

“It was pretty easy to find Mudz and Toochi with Russel’s help. So, I followed them here.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well, bonjour and welcome to our place, I guess. After we got them off of Plastic Beach, Murdoc and 2D have been crashing here for the past…” she looked at Jax to verify, “three hours?”

 

Jax nodded. “Sounds about right.”

 

“So yeah, welcome to our house.”

 

And thus, the shenanigans continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the soda addiction is an actual thing. 
> 
> Speaking of, I just ran out of Faygo and this is a tragedy.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I need a nap.
> 
> -Katana


	5. The Microwave Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which microwaves and robots don't mix, Jax is a big sad, Noodle is an absolute sweetheart, Murdoc and 2D are just kinda there, and Katana almost falls down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter was! We mostly needed the plot event to help clear some space, since we have someone new coming in next chapter. The next one should hopefully be a bit longer, and have some more antics.   
> Also, we have finals these next few weeks, so it might be a while before the next chapter is up. Either way, I hope you enjoy.  
> -Katana

To say that the band’s time at Jax and Katana’s house was uneventful would be untrue.

That afternoon, Katana heard a loud commotion downstairs, and came dashing out of her room to the sound of Jax yelling, accompanied by loud noises from the kitchen. She bolted down the stairs, almost tripping in the process, and skidded as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“Qu’est-ce qui est arrive?!” she exclaimed, looking at Jax, who was standing near the microwave. The shorter of the two was holding a spasming Cyborg.

“The microwave- _that’s_ what! _Why_ was she messing with the microwave!?” Jax cried, looking at their sister.

The brunette quickly called to the others, motioning for them to come to the kitchen. “Oi guys! Get in here, we got a situation!” In no time flat, the siblings were joined in the room by Murdoc, Noodle, and a very sleepy-looking 2D. Jax immediately turned to look at Murdoc desperately.

“Dear god- please tell me this can be fixed!?” they exclaimed as Cyborg twitched and spasmed in her arms.

“Don’t think so. Looks like her whole system is shot,” Murdoc replied seriously.

“Merde. I should have robot-proofed the microwave or something,” Katana said, putting her hands in her pockets and kicking at the tile underfoot.

“Damnit-! I should have been watching her or something-” Jax said, distressed. Noodle walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, giving them a slight pat. Jax laid the Cyborg down as the robot went still, wiping tears from their eyes. Noodle then pulled them into a hug. They hugged her back, sniffling quietly. The guitarist held the shorter individual close.

“Robots suck, dude…” Jax suddenly said, sniffling.

“Why is that?” Noodle asked.

“They die so easily. Just when I was getting attached, too. It sucks.”

“Oh. Well you still have the real thing!” The Japanese girl smiled and gestured to herself, attempting to cheer Jax up a bit.

Jax wiped their tears and smiled. “Yeah, I do, huh…” they remarked as they ruffled her hair.

She smiled and giggled a little. “はい!” Jax leaned closer and rested their head on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Katana crossed the room to the fridge, pushing Murdoc out of the way, and rummaged around before grabbing yet another Faygo and closing the fridge with her foot. She opened it and look at her sister and Noodle, before heading up to her room again. As she left, Noodle glanced over at her.

“Your friend sure likes that stuff, huh?” the dark-haired girl noticed.

“Oh, she loves it. I’m not much better, though,” Jax replied with a nod, taking another Mello Yello out of the fridge. Noodle giggled a little at the concept of siblings’ soda addiction.

“Is it good?”

“Oh, it’s great.” Jax handed Noodle the soda. She took it, tried some, and then looked at Jax.

“Oh, wow, this is pretty good.”

“I know, right? おいしい!”

Noodle smiled at Jax and returned the soda before putting an arm around her. Murdoc and 2D went back to the couch, where Stu promptly fell asleep cuddled up against the bassist.

Katana, meanwhile, sat in her room. She played her melodica for a bit, then paused to take a sip of her Faygo. She thought about the events that had just transpired downstairs.

“Au moins, les choses commencent enfin à être prometteuses,” she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Robots suck they die so easily" -Jax 2019
> 
> I kid you not they really said that. 
> 
> Also the soda addiction is a real thing.
> 
> R.I.P Cyborg 2019
> 
> -Katana


End file.
